Episode 2
'Scene 1' As the flames engulf Parvati, she is suddenly woken up with her Mami calling out to her. She is relieved to find it was only a dream but is still shaken by it. She runs to the courtyard and washes her face as her Mami approaches, asking her to make tea. As Paro prepares the tea, she stares into the flames and remembers her parent's funeral, their corpses burning on the funeral pyre. With the memory of the BSD soldier still fresh in her memory, she thinks how they are all devils - but is stopped in her morbid thoughts by her aunt who comforts her saying that no-one can hurt because she is safe with the Thakur. Paro asks how she could forget the BSD who are respnsible for her parents death. Agin, Mami palactes her saying that although the fire reminds her of bad memories, fire can also be good and then proceeds to reel of some uses for the flames. She give Paro a new dress for a special prayer and also Rudrash beads to help her overcome her fear. 'Scene 2' Rudra is also shown wearing the Rudrash beads. The men at the BSD headquarters recieve a message that 5 infiltrators have come over the border and have killed 5 BSD soldiers. The General asks where is Rudra? Rudra is shown riding his motorbike in the desert. 'Scene 3' Paro, Mami and Bindi are going inside the mandir, as Paro talks abouthow Nandini who forgot her after leaving with her wedding. Bindi says this time your name will be choosen for marriage only. Paro is shy. Her name is cried out in the mandir. 'Scene 4' The Thakur and Thakurani are doing aarti in their haveli. The Thakur comes outside after the aarti to find that Paro and Bindi are present - he blesses them and leaves. They all go to pray. The Thakur goes up to the terrace roof where a man is tied. One of the Thakur's men tells him that the man was leaking their secrets, angering the Thakur. Inside the haveli, Paro and Bindi are writing their names on bowls when Thakurani comes and says to Paro that she should write her full name. They all gathers in the mandir of the haveli - the scene switches to show Rudra riding his bike in the desert. 'Scene 5' On the terrace roof, the Thakur says to the man how can I forgive you? I thought of you as my own and you teamed up with the BSD, how can you do this? I did everything for you: I gave you food, educated your child and what did you do? Betrayed me? The man asks for his pardon. Thakur says that we are praying today and i don't want any darkness in the house so I am forgiving you and I am letting you go far away… The man is relieved but he misses the Thakur gesturing to his men. His men take out their guns and kills the informer. 'Scene 6' The prayers are in full swin. A snake comes out and everybody is excited for the snake to drink milk from one of the girls’ bowl so that she will be chosen for marriage. All the girls chant their name, and Bindi chants for Paro too. Finally, the snake drinks from Paro's bowl, leaving her stunned.The Rangrasiya song plays as Paro takes blessing from Thakurain and her Mami and on the other side we rudra riding his bike. The screen splits in two on both Paro and Rudra’s face. __NOToC__ Category:Episodes